


Dressing Rooms are for Undressing, too

by moldyparmesan (wyomingparmesan)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Edgeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, ML Valentine Exchange, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Watersports, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/moldyparmesan
Summary: After a long fashion shoot leaves Adrien exhausted in his dressing room, Marinette shows up to help him feel a lot more energized. Made as a gift for ML Secret Valentine’s Exchange!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: ML Secret Valentine 2021





	Dressing Rooms are for Undressing, too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostlyhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I am back with something very filthy as this was made for the smutty Valentine’s Day exchange! This is for you, Ghostly! Hope you enjoy 😉

Adrien made his way down the semi-lit hallway as Nathalie followed closely behind him. His feet dragged across the floor as every step he took sent an ache through his soles. 

“You did a wonderful job tonight, Adrien,” she looked down and marked something on her tablet. “Your father will be very pleased.”

He stopped and turned towards the door that led to his dressing room. “Good to know, thanks, Nathalie,” he flashed her a tired smile before turning the knob to open the door. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need a bit of alone time.”

She nodded and looked up at him. “As you wish,” she turned around and began walking the opposite way. 

With a sigh, he stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. The small loveseat that sat up against the wall looked awfully cozy to him right at that moment. Wasting no time, he quickly kicked off his shoes and threw himself onto the velvety cloth material. 

Adrien leaned his head back onto one of the soft pillows and closed his eyes. “ _ Finally, ugh, these shows are getting exhausting _ ,” he thought to himself. He found himself nearly dozing off before a knock at the door made his eyes shoot open. “Coming,” his voice was slightly hoarse as he spoke. 

Despite the slight pain in his feet, he got up quickly to open the door. A bright smile stretched across his face as he saw who was on the other side. “Marinette!”

Marinette stood in the doorway, beautifully clad in a short pink dress with matching heels. “Hi sweetie,” she let herself lean forward and give him a peck on the cheek. “Nathalie said you wanted some alone time, but,” she leaned into his ear and whispered. “I figured I’d drop by in case you needed a bit of a pick me up.”

A shiver went down his spine. Any feeling of sleepiness was gone within a flash. 

“I appreciate it,” he returned her kiss before turning and walking back to the couch to sit down. “Close the door behind you.”

She did as she was told and then walked over to him. He laid back down on the couch, resting his head against the pillow. She gave him a somber look before kneeling next to him. “Aww, you poor baby,” she reached out a hand to gently caress his cheek. “You look so exhausted.”

Adrien leaned into her touch, letting her soft skin run across his face. “I am, but having you here makes it a whole lot better,” he gave her a tired smile. 

Marinette sat her purse down next to her on the floor. “I knew my boy might not be in the best of moods,” she used her other free hand to trace circles on his collarbone. “And I always know the best way to cheer him up.”

The cheeky grin on her face made him lift his head. “What did you have in mind, milady?”, he raised a brow at her. 

Her grin widened. “Permission to do as I please?”, her voice became sultry as she tried to reel him in. 

The smirk on his face told her enough. “As you wish,” he laid his head back and relaxed, closing his eyes as he anticipated her touch. 

“Ooh, you shouldn’t have said that,” she laughed as she looked over his body. The suit he was wearing made him look absolutely dashing. The matching coat and pants were black and it was finished off with a red tie. The top of the coat was already unfastened, revealing a white button up underneath. “How about I help you get out of these clothes?”

He nodded and her fingers instantly found their way up to his chest. She gently undid the buttons of his shirt before opening it up to reveal his chest. Using both of her hands, she caressed his chest. Her hands moved up and down his sides as she felt him trying to wiggle out of her touch. 

“Does that tickle?”, she asked him. 

He opened his eyes to look at her. “A little,” he laughed. “But don’t stop.”

She turned back to his body and continued to rub her hands up and down all over his chest and toned abs. Her fingers found their way to his pecs and she used her thumbs to gently caress his nipples. 

At this point, Adrien felt soft moans escape from his lips. “Mmph, Marinette,” he felt his arms twitch. “You know all my sweet spots.”

She looked on in satisfaction as his pink nipples hardened from her stimulation. “Of course I do,” she started pressing a bit harder, causing him to grunt. “You’re easy to please, my kitty.”

His lips formed into a smirk, knowing fully well how she loved to play. “Show me what else you can do.”

Taking her hands away from his chest, she placed them behind her back. Her devilish smile sent a shiver down his spine as she sat up on her knees and leaned forward. Adrien closed his eyes in anticipation as he felt his nipple become warm and wet. 

“Is that your tongue?”, he asked, knowing it was probably a stupid question. She responded by swirling her tongue around on his nipple, making him bite his lip. “God, keep doing that.”

The saltiness from his slightly sweaty chest tickled her taste buds as she licked his soft skin. His hardened nipples provided texture for her mouth as she placed her lips on one and began to suck. 

“Mmph, oh mon Dieu,” he opened one eye to look at her as he tried to stifle a moan from escaping his throat. 

She unlatched from his nipple with a trail of drool dripping down her mouth. “Don’t tell me you're going to cum already, you naughty boy,” she wiped her mouth and began tracing his abs with one of her fingers. “We haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet.”

Adrien gulped as he could already feel a certain spot in his pants growing tighter. “No, I'm a good boy,” he said in a low tone. “I will wait until you tell me.”

Marinette smiled. “Perfect,” she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “You’d better be good because naughty boys get punished.”

He leaned his head back, letting her sultry voice ring in his ears. His adrenaline spiked as he felt her hands begin to trail all around his chest. It was as if her touch ignited little sparks all across his skin. 

She held in a cheeky laugh as she lightly gripped the top of his pants. “Let’s see what we have here,” she eyed the growing lump in his black pants. Using two of her fingers, she gently rubbed his crotch. She could feel his dick hardening underneath as it yearned to feel her touch. “Someone is very excited to see me, huh?”

Adrien felt his legs twitching as she continued to run her fingers across his growing erection. “Please, milady,” he finally let himself moan softly. “Have your way with me.”

Her face softened as she looked at him. “Don’t worry, mon cher,” she reached over and ran her hand through his hair. “I know what to do.” Her eyes darted to his crotch, watching as his dick twitched from her touch as she reached down a bit further to gently caress his balls through his pants. 

Using her free hand, she slipped her fingers into the hem of his pants and underwear. The coarse hair that covered his groin provided stimulation for her fingertips. A wetness met her skin as she poked his tip, feeling a small trickle of precum beginning to leak out. “Oh, so you just couldn’t wait, could you?”, Marinette licked her lips and gave him a sly grin. “Such a naughty boy.”

“I’m trying but...it’s hard when you’re here, Milady,” Adrien returned her smile, fully aware of his double entendre. 

“I can see that, very clearly,” she pinched the tip of his cock, using her thumb to catch the bits of precum that spilled out. She took her hand out of his pants and licked her fingers. “You’re so very sweet, mon amour.”

Beads of sweat formed on his face as he watched her, anticipating what she would do next. His toes curled up in his shoes and his legs twitched as she continued to fondle his hidden gems. 

She watched as he instinctively spread his legs apart as she began to unbutton his pants. A small wet stain on his black underwear immediately caught her eye. “You’re already making a mess, pretty boy,” she pressed her hand against his solid erection, causing him to moan. “I sure hope your dad didn’t need you to model these today.”

Adrien laughed. “Thankfully not,” he said, cheekily. He could feel the pressure in his groin building up with every touch she made. His breathing became heavy and she noticed it too. 

“Okay, I think I’ve kept you waiting long enough,” Marinette removed her hands to lean over and give him a quick kiss on the cheek. “My poor kitty is so tired.”

Being reminded of his exhausted state made him yawn. “Give me something that’ll wake me up,” he grunted as she pressed her hands against his erection once more. “I trust you.”

Knowing fully well what she wanted, she finally pulled down the front of his underwear. His erect dick was freed from its chamber as it lifted up, its tip still covered in a coat of fresh precum. “Ooh, I see you got me a treat,” she grabbed ahold of his cock, using her tongue to lick up the clear liquid. “Mmm, as sweet as you.”

At this point, Adrien found himself not knowing what else to say. He became too invested in watching Marinette as he wondered what she would do to him next. Her tongue swirled around his sensitive area, making his legs and toes twitch as he continued to feel the pressure building up. 

She finally let the tip of his dick slide into her mouth, pushing it all the way to the back of her throat. The slight saltiness of his precum delighted her taste buds as she kept running her tongue along his shaft. Her head bobbed up and down as she sucked on his hard cock, letting it tickle the back of her throat with every thrust. 

Adrien closed his eyes tightly, opening one to watch her as she enjoyed her snack. “Mmph, M-Marinette,” a loud moan escaped from his lips, not even bothering to cover his mouth with his hands. “I-I can feel it.”

Her sucking became harder and faster as she knew he was getting close. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead as she looked over at him. His fingers were gripping the soft cushions of the couch and his face was completely flushed. She popped off of his dick for a moment to speak. “I can tell someone is ready to cum, huh?”, he nodded and she smirked. Her hand moved to his cock, gently stroking it as she watched it twitch. “Well, who’s to say I can’t keep you waiting just a little bit longer?”

His chest tightened as his breathing became heavy. “Please, Milady,” he begged her. “Haven’t I been a good boy?”

She traced his abs with one of her fingers as she looked away from him. “You  _ have  _ been a good boy, my sweet,” she looked up at him and smiled. “I just want to kiss those precious little lips.” She scooted down until she was near his head. Using a finger, she gently pressed it to his lips before placing a hand on his cheek. “Can I?”

His lips curled into a smile. “Of course,” she leaned down and pressed her lips against his, sweeping him up in a gentle kiss. He watched as she stood up, fanning herself with her hand. 

“Is it getting a bit hot in here?”, she asked. She swiftly stuck her hands behind her back and pulled down the zipper of her dress. The sleeves fell down her shoulders, revealing her breasts. She laughed as she noticed how his eyes widened. “Like what you see, pretty boy?”

Adrien felt his dick flex as his eyes stayed locked onto her breasts. She teased him by pressing them together, making them bounce as she let go. He felt a small trail of drool escaping from his lips. “I-I do,” he wiped his chin. “Can I touch them? Please?”

Marinette kicked off her heels before slipping her arms out of her sleeves, letting the top of the dress fall. “Hmm, I suppose you’ve earned it,” she pulled the dress down to her ankles, slipping out of it completely. 

His eyes never left her bouncing chest as she walked towards him, leaning down so that her bare breasts were dangling in front of his face. It became difficult for him to breathe as he resisted the urge to reach out and give them a squeeze. “R-Really?”

She gave him a soft smile. “Mhm, I mean it this time,” she reached out and fluffed his hair. “If you can satisfy me enough, then  _ maybe  _ I’ll let you cum after this.”

Adrien’s soft smile turned into a smirk as he sat up slightly, giving himself a better angle to reach her. His hardened member twitched with excitement as he reached out and cupped one of her breasts with his hand. “It’s so soft,” he gasped. Their eyes locked as he placed his other hand on her chest, cradling and fondling her boobs as she let out soft moans. “Ya know, I’d feel bad if I didn’t give you something, too.”

Marinette’s eyes twinkled as she matched his playful expression. “What did you have in mind?”, his hands continued to squeeze and play with her breasts, causing her body to twitch slightly. 

It didn’t take long for his mind to run rampant with a few dirty ideas. “Well, there is one thing I’ve always wanted to try,” he leaned forward and gently kissed both of her breasts. “I think you’ll like it, plus you can have another taste of my dick.”

“Lead the way, you dirty kitty cat,” she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, causing another shiver to go down his spine. 

Turning over onto his back, he gestured for her to come sit on his face. She did so with no objections, letting the lips of her moist pussy spread out along his mouth. “Is this okay, kitty?”, she asked him, knowing fully well he wouldn’t be able to speak. 

“Mmhm,” his muffled voice let out as he enjoyed the sweet smell of her lady parts. He latched onto her thighs, weighing her down so that he had easier access. He let his tongue glide across her urethra and up to her clit, sucking on it gently.

“God, you just couldn’t wait could you?”, her voice was strained as she let out a moan, feeling his tongue swirling around inside of her. “I haven’t even gotten back on your pretty little cock yet.” She watched his dick twitch as a small flow of cum drizzled out of the tip. Leaning forward so that she was laying on top of him, she placed his erect member back into her mouth. 

This time, the taste of his salty cum ignited with her tongue as she bobbed it in and out of her mouth. Suddenly, she felt an urgent pressure of her own, causing her to groan as she spit it out. “Hey, Adrien,” she looked over her shoulder, lifting herself up slightly so that he could speak. 

“Yeah?”, he asked in a slightly worried voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, it’s just…”, she moved her butt away from him. “I really need to pee.”

“Go ahead then.”

Marinette immediately felt her cheeks begin to burn. “W-What?”, she looked back at him, a semi-shocked expression on her face. “You mean you...want me to pee on your face?”

“Sure, why not?”, he moved her hips closer to him. “Besides, you’d have to put your clothes back on just to go outside to the bathroom.”

She winced at the thought of peeing herself, let alone on the man she loved. “I...guess you have a point,” she said. “But, let me at least suck you off while I do it.”

“That’s the idea,” he smirked before placing her wet pussy back on his face, letting her urethra and clit sit inside of his waiting lips. 

She leaned forward and grabbed his dick once again, continuing to pump him with one hand as she sucked him off with her mouth. The need to relieve herself became more apparent as she wiggled her hips across his face. She closed her eyes shut as she began to feel the first few drops of piss trickle out. 

The salty taste of warm piss met Adrien’s tongue as he sucked on her urethra. The stream started out light, allowing him to let it trickle down his throat as he swallowed. He grunted in delight as he felt himself growing closer to climax as Marinette sucked harder on his dick. 

The embarrassment she currently felt was reflected by the blush on her cheeks. Her whimpers were drowned out by the moans Adrien made as he enjoyed his treat. 

The stream became so much that he felt some of it dripping out of his mouth and onto his cheeks and chin. He swallowed the rest as her stream stopped just in time for him to feel himself release. 

Adrien bucked his hips as he climaxed, releasing a flood of cum into Marinette’s mouth. The two of them moaned in unison as he kept licking her clit while she swallowed a good amount of his load. The rest of his cum dripped down her chin and his dick squirted more onto her breasts as she sat up. 

“I can tell you loved your treat, you dirty, naughty boy,” she wiggled her hips on his face as she reached for a towel to wipe herself off. He let go of her thighs and she hopped off of him, kneeling next to him on the couch. “Still feeling sleepy?”

He gave her a soft smile. “Maybe a little,” he admitted. “But I’m really glad you came over to make things a lot less boring.” He finally sat up and turned to her, swinging his legs over the edge of the couch. “This was definitely the most fun, sexy time we’ve had in awhile.”

She leaned up to peck his nose. “Definitely,” she rubbed his thigh. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.” A cheeky grin made its way to her face. “Perhaps...in public?”

Adrien felt his cheeks burned as he rubbed the back of his neck. “This is close enough, right?”, he asked as he laughed a little. “I mean, we  _ are  _ technically in a dressing room that is part of a public building.”

“You’re right,” she stood up and began to put her panties back on. “I’ll see you back at my place sometime, then?”

“Definitely,” he stood up and pulled up his underwear, placing his still semi-erect dick back inside. “That is, when my father lets me.”

“Come on Adrien, you’re almost twenty years old now,” she approached him and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. “I’m sure he has to give you more freedom eventually.”

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re right, I’ll talk to him,” he watched as she pulled up her dress, turning around to let him fasten it. “You should probably get going though because Nathalie will be here any minute to take me back home.”

With her dress fastened, Marinette turned around and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “You’re right, and I do need to go help my parents in the bakery,” she smiled. “Text me later once you get some sleep, pretty boy.”

“Will do,” she buttoned up his pants before tucking in his shirt and grabbing her purse. “See ya later, Buginette.”

She walked towards the door, blowing him a kiss. “Take care, Chaton,” she opened the door, closing it quietly behind her as she began to walk away. 

Adrien sighed happily, falling down onto the couch behind him. “She’s so amazing,” he said to himself. He looked down at himself. His shirt was still unbuttoned and there were wet spots all over his pants. “I hope Father isn’t mad about this.”

After a change of clothes and cleaning himself up a bit, there was yet another knock at the door. He opened it to find Nathalie standing there, looking down at her tablet. 

“Adrien, it’s time for us to go home,” she looked up at him, raising a brow. “Is there a reason why your dressing room smells like urine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day everyone!


End file.
